Arterial blockages, which are also called stenosis, lesions, stenotic lesions, etc, are typically caused by the build-up of atherosclerotic plaque on the inside wall of an artery. In fact, several such stenoses may occur contiguously within a single artery. This can result in a partial, or even complete, blockage of the artery. As a result of the danger associated with such a blockage, several methods and procedures have been developed to treat stenoses. One such method is an angioplasty procedure which uses an inflatable balloon to dilate the blocked artery. A typical inflatable angioplasty device, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,669.
Angioplasty balloons have enjoyed widespread acceptance in the treatment of stenoses. Recent studies, however, have indicated that the efficacy of the dilation of a stenosis is enhanced by first, or simultaneously, incising the material that is creating the stenosis. Consequently, recent developments have been made to equip angioplasty balloons with cutting edges, or atherotomes, which are intended to incise a stenosis during the dilation procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,024; 5,616,149 and 5,797,935, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference, respectively describe an inflatable angioplasty balloon having a number of atherotomes mounted longitudinally on the surface of the balloon. Upon inflation of the balloon, the atherotomes induce a series of longitudinal cuts into the surface of the stenotic material as the balloon expands to dilate the stenosis. As a result of such cuts, the stenosis is more easily dilated, and the likelihood of damaging the artery during dilation is reduced.
Blades in many existing cutting balloon assemblies tend to be fairly rigid, particularly in the axial direction. The rigid axial structure of the blade naturally limits the blades ability to elongate with the underlying balloon material during balloon expansion at high pressure. As a result, stress between the comparatively axially rigid blade and the elongating balloon may lead to stress therebetween. This stress can lead to de-lamination of the blade and/or adhesive from the balloon. The effect of balloon elongation is more pronounced in larger diameter balloons than in smaller diameter balloons, and is further amplified in longer balloon lengths as well. As such, it has been necessary, particularly in larger vessel applications, to limit the materials of blade equipped balloons to those that are fairly stiff such as PET, PEN, etc. in order to minimize axial elongation.
Existing blades also tend to be fairly rigid in the transverse direction as well. This has the affect of limiting the flexibility of the balloon as it is advanced through the tortuous confines of a vessel or other body lumen.
In light of the above it would be desirable to provide a cutting blade for use with a cutting balloon that is more flexible, and which does not interfere with or is compatible with the expansion characteristics of the balloon to which it may be mounted.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.